1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arrangement for, and a method of, reading indicia such as bar code symbols and, more particularly, to the use of synchronous and resonant drives for producing a multiple scan line raster pattern to read the symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electro-optical systems or readers have been developed for reading indicia such as bar code symbols appearing on a label or on a surface of an article. The bar code symbol itself is a coded pattern of graphic indicia comprised of a series of bars of various widths spaced apart from one another to bound spaces of various widths, the bars and spaces having different light reflecting characteristics. The readers function by electro-optically transforming the pattern of the graphic indicia into a time-varying electrical signal, which is digitized and decoded into data relating to the symbol being read.
Typically, a laser beam from a laser is directed along a light path toward a target that includes the bar code symbol on a target surface. A moving-beam scanner operates by repetitively sweeping the laser beam in a scan line or a series of scan lines across the symbol by means of motion of a scanning component, such as the laser itself or a scan mirror disposed in the path of the laser beam. Optics focus the laser beam into a beam spot on the target surface, and the motion of the scanning component sweeps the beam spot across the symbol to trace a scan line across the symbol. Motion of the scanning component is typically effected by an electrical drive motor.
The readers also include a sensor or photodetector which detects light along the scan line that is reflected or scattered from the symbol. The photodetector or sensor is positioned such that it has a field of view which ensures the capture of the reflected or scattered light, and converts the latter into an electrical analog signal.
In retroreflective light collection, a single optical component, e.g., a reciprocally oscillatory mirror, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,661 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,470, both herein incorporated by reference, sweeps the beam across the target surface and directs the collected light to the sensor. In non-retroreflective light collection, the reflected laser light is not collected by the same optical component used for scanning. Instead, the sensor is independent of the scanning beam, and has a large field of view so that the reflected laser light traces across the sensor.
Electronic control circuitry and software decode the electrical analog signal from the sensor into a digital representation of the data represented by the symbol that has been scanned. For example, the analog electrical signal generated by the photodetector may be converted by a digitizer into a pulse width modulated digitized signal, with the widths corresponding to the physical widths of the bars and spaces. Alternatively, the analog electrical signal may be processed directly by a software decoder. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,318.
The decoding process usually works by applying the digitized signal to a microprocessor running a software algorithm, which attempts to decode the signal. If a symbol is decoded successfully and completely, the decoding terminates, and an indicator of a successful read (such as a green light and/or audible beep) is provided to a user. Otherwise, the microprocessor receives the next scan, and performs another decoding into a binary representation of the data encoded in the symbol, and to the alphanumeric characters so represented. Once a successful read is obtained, the binary data is communicated to a host computer for further processing, for example, information retrieval from a look-up table.
The bar code symbols are formed from bars or elements typically rectangular in shape with a variety of possible widths. The specific arrangement of elements defines the character represented according to a set of rules and definitions specified by the code or “symbology” used. The relative size of the bars and spaces is determined by the type of coding used as is the actual size of the bars and spaces. The number of characters (represented by the bar code symbol) per unit length is referred to as the density of the symbol. To encode the desired sequence of the characters, a collection of element arrangements is concatenated together to form the complete bar code symbol, with each character of the message being represented by its own corresponding group of elements. In some symbologies, a unique “start” and “stop” character is used to indicate when the bar code begins and ends. A number of different bar code symbologies is in widespread use including UPC/EAN, Code 39, Code 128, Codeabar, and Interleaved 2 of 5.
In order to increase the amount of data that can be represented or stored on a given amount of target surface area, several more compact bar code symbologies have been developed. One of these code standards, Code 49, exemplifies a “two-dimensional” symbol by reducing the vertical height of a one-dimensional symbol, and then stacking distinct rows of such one-dimensional symbols, so that information is encoded both vertically as well as horizontally. That is, in Code 49, there are several rows of bar and space patterns, instead of only one row as in a “one-dimensional” symbol. The structure of Code 49 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,239. Another two-dimensional symbology, known as “PDF417”, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,786.
Still other symbologies have been developed in which the symbol is comprised not of stacked rows, but of a matrix array made up of hexagonal, square, polygonal and/or other geometric shapes, lines, or dots. Such symbols are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,315 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,239. Such matrix code symbologies may include Vericode, Datacode, and MAXICODE.
It is also known to scan two-dimensional symbols by successively reflecting the laser beam off two scan mirrors, each driven by a separate drive motor. The beam is deflected by one scan mirror in the horizontal (X) direction along one direction of the symbol, and is deflected by the other scan mirror in the vertical (Y) direction along another direction perpendicular to the one direction, thereby creating a multiple scan line pattern, also known as a raster pattern, across the entire width and entire height of the symbol.
The drive motors of the prior art are identical, even though the raster pattern places different requirements on the motors. The drive circuitry for these identical motors is expensive and complex because it requires a separate drive microprocessor, a pair of digital to analog converters, a pair of high current drive amplifiers, and a pair of optical feedback circuits in order to create a raster pattern that is stable and repeatable from one reader to the next. The drive circuitry is required to drive the identical motors over a broad range of frequencies and amplitudes, while making them efficient enough to respond to different drive frequencies without using too much electrical current to minimize power consumption.